A Stormy Night
by DisasterCode7
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a stormy night in the Legion tower is like? It's dark, dangerous, and terrifying.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story, I hope my computer doesn't explode on me when I'm writing the story.

That would not be good. It would be all like BOOM! And I would be like AH! My face! Sorry, I'll just start writing now. Don't own the Legion, wish I did, blah, this story takes place in the first season.

It was a stormy day outside the Legion tower and every one was asleep, except Carrot-Top. (That's what I call Lightning lad.) He had always been afraid of storms and lightning, even though he controlled it. He was in a fetal position in his bed, his red hair was matted with sweet and his body shook like it was winter. He took a deep breath and imagined himself on Winath. With the rolling green plains, the wheat fields, the bubbling brooks, and the storms.

He smacked himself on the forehead. "I hate storms."

Nock, nock. Lightning lad jumped at the noise and said, "Come in!" a little annoyed that someone would come into his bedroom when he was this scared.

"Are you okay?" The darkness asked him. "Who is it?!" He called, this time a little afraid.

"Sh, it's just me, Shadow." The girl said creeping into the room. "Gosh, you gave me a heart attack!"

"I must've, you look terrified."

"What would you know about being terrified?" He snapped making Shadow steep back.

"Don't talk to me that way. I know plenty about being scared. I was born on planet Grei, you know, the Halloween planet. Almost every day I was there I wet my pants 'cause I was so scarred." She said sitting next to Lightning lad on the bed. "You wanna know how I stopped?"

"You bought some diapers?" He asked.

"No! I faced my fear, and then ran away from my planet because all the monsters were out to kill me."

"Look, I'm not going to face my fear. You can just flush that idea down the toilet! Flush!"

Just then they heard a giant explosion coming from the top of the tower. "Let's go see what it was!" Shadow said grabbing Lightning lad's hand.

They ran into the main room and saw all of the other Legionaries were woken by the noise. "What on Earth was that?" Phantom girl asked. "Nothing good." Super man said looking at the hole in the ceiling, he flew up a little ways but was hit by a green lightning bolt.

"Super man!" Brainy said and everyone rushed to his side. "What was that thing?" Supes asked as he was being pulled up from his former position.

"That thing is your demise." Said a familiar voice. "And so are we!" The Fatal Five, Mekt, The Legion of Super Villians, and Emma said stepping out from the darkness.

A/N: Emma is a young girl with pink hair and circle glasses that is pure evil.

"I guess we'll have to fish that idea out of the toilet." Shadow said taking a battle stance. Garth looked at his brother and knew that this would be a fight that would change his life forever.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter is good! R&R

"So whatcha gonna do little brother? Huh? Cry?" Mekt said and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, like you're any better." Phantom girl insulted back in mid phantom mode. She went through Hunter, grabbed his pony tail (Why does he wear that? And why does he wear pig tails in the second season?! That guy has issues, other than his super villain phobia.) And flung him to the Legion wall. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Phantom girl. You should know me better." Emma said as if she was talking to a young child. The LSV stood up and walked toward the Legion like zombies.

"What have you done to them?!" Super man asked a bit scared. "Mind control, even though Esper is a telepathic she still couldn't out maneuver my Trickster abilities." "What about Mekt?" Lightning lad asked, "Why didn't you control his mind? And why did you bring the Fatal Five, you're enemies with them!" "And you are also my enemy, so I'll kill two ducks with one stone. The LSV that is, I will enhance them with my" Emma was cut off by a dark cloud around her.

"I-I can't see! Can't breathe! Help!" Super man was about to go see what it was but Shadow shook her head no. "Shadow stop!" Super Man pleaded, the darkness was swallowing Emma, making her feel helpless and dead inside. Lightning lad steeped away from the frightening seen and saw that Mekt was no where to be seen. _This was his plan all along. Lure Emma into capturing the LSV and the Fatal Five. He told her what to say, she never talks like that. He knew that it would get on Shadow's nerves. Now he has two of our greatest enemies in our tower with the only stability we have, Emma, at the moment. And she's gonna die soon! We have to get the LSV and Fatal five out of here!_

"Shadow, cut it out! We've gotta get everybody our of here!" Garth said shaking the black headed, angry, homicidal young lady with the power of darkness. "Whatever!" Shadow said and scooped the knocked out Emma up with her darkness powers. The rest carried the villains out. "We got you a present." Super man said simply and placed the temporarily brain dead Super villains on the hover car of the science police.

"That was easy." Phantom girl said putting her hands on her hips. "Too easy." "Mekt will be back, and will try again to kill us." Brainy said analyzing some data on a sheet. "No doubt. Hey the storm cleared!" Garth said suddenly observing the sun. "Ach! Why does the sun have to be so bright?" Shadow said blocking her eyes from the annoying yellow orb. "Let's fix up the tower...again." Lightning lad said and flew to the tower.

"We're here to help you!" Bouncy called to them, just flying down. "Don't worry guys. We got it under control." Brainy said. "Huh? How did you manage to nab those guys?" Timber wolf asked. "I'll tell you later...puppy!" Phantom girl said laughing her head off at the look he was giving her. "Never heard that one before." Timber wolf said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Then they heard a female shriek coming from the Legion tower. "Let's go."

Sorry my stories are so short! Forgive me if I'm not very good at romance. I have a question for you all. Do you think I should pair Shadow to anyone? If you have a good idea don't be afraid to message me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I think I've gotten over my short-story cold. If the story isn't long enough for you're liking just tell me.

"Who would make that shriek?" Phantom girl asked now inside the Legion tower scouring for evidence of the shrieking female. Timber wolf sniffed the air and said, "It wasn't a girl."

"So was it a guy?" Bouncy asked.

"Yes."

"Who?" Phantom girl asked

"Lightning lad."

"Woa, I didn't know he had that kind of lungs on him." Super man said in astonishment.

"Neither did I." Shadow added.

Then a giant spider came into view of the young heroes. It was at least twenty feet tall and twenty five feet wide. "That is the biggest spider I have ever seen." Brainy said in amazement. "And I'm a Twelfth Level genius."

"SAVE ME!!" A certain red head said. They looked up to see a undescribable maze of spider web, and right in the center of the web was Lightning lad. "Mother of Grei!" Shadow gasped. "Let's take it down guys!"Super man said using his ice breath to freeze the horrifying monster. But the spider just broke through the icy prison. Bouncy lunged at the spider in ball form attempting to flatten it, but it swatted him away like a toy.

Timber wolf scratched the monster on it's many eyes, knowing that it was a weak spot. Now the spider was really ticked. Get it? Tick, spider? Oh never mind. The monster stuck out it's massive front teeth with purple venom dripping onto the ground. "PEOPLE! WHAT DOES 'SAVE ME' MEAN TO YOU?!"

"Oh yeah!" Phantom girl said flying up to Lightning lad in phantom mode. But the spider lunged at them. It balanced expertly on it's web and scurried toward them. Phantom girl went human and tried to pull him out of the web. When seeing that Lightning lad was fastened in tight she screamed in horror when the advancing spider was only a few feet away. She thought her heart would jump out of her chest before Super man and Timber wolf jumped onto it's back.

It howled in pain from the new comers and lashed wildly at them. And in the commotion T wolf was scratched by it's venom soaked fang. He whimpered in pain because it had gone in deep, and in a blink of an eye he fell to the ground, paralyzed. "TIMBER WOLF!" Phantom girl screamed and flew down to his aid. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" "SHUT THE HECK UP EVERY BODY! SPIDERS CAN TELL WHERE WE ARE BY THE VIBRATION OF OUT VOICES!" Shadow screamed. (I learned that from _Arachniphobia)_. Then the legion tower was deathly still besides from the sounds the spider was making. Then Shadow flew into the air and coated the monster in pure darkness. It screamed, then pinned her to the web with it's mighty claws. Super man rushed to help her but she screamed, "Help Lightning lad!" He nodded and pulled him out of the web.

The spider then sunk it's mighty fangs into her torso. "Oh you perverted little" but she turned a sickly gray color and stopped all movement. "Shadow!" Superman said and pulled her away from the beast. Then suddenly a thought occurred in his mind 'where's Brainy?' he frantically searched around the room and found him in pieces in the corner.

'It's so gonna die now!' was all he could think before he used his laser eyes and broke through the spiders tough outside and with a deafening screech, the spider lay dead.

Wow, that was very exciting. The reason why it's kinda short is because I wanted this one to be mostly action. Tell me if you think the plot is too unbelievable or if anyone seems a little OOC. The next chapter will be more romantic. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

At Kiki's place.

"You'll never win! My imagination will endure!" I said throwing a chair at a giant green blob. "Oh, will you? I doubt it. I'm already devouring you ability to put words on paper." The Writers block said. "You're bluffing! I just wrote a really good TW/PG fluff!" I said taking out a samurai sword. "Now, you're gooey insides will be splattered along these walls as I slay you! O foul beast!"

"No!!" It said before I put my whole body into slashing it in two. There it lay, motionless, dead, and slightly disgusting. I put my right foot on it's gooey self and raised my sword in the air. "I have won the battle! And finally am I able to write another chapter to a Stormy Night!"

Okay, that's not what happened, but I am over my writers block. And I decided to start this story off with a little fluffy fluff.

Timber wolf tossed and turned in his bed, suddenly ambushed by a bad dream.

"_Brin! Help me!" Tinya screamed, "Tinya, don't move! I'll" but to his dismay his feet were stuck in the ground. "Help me" "WAIT!" Phantom girl was now floating into the air where she was placed on a surgery table. "Thank you, Brin, for my next test subject. I hope she lives, for your sake." "LEAVE HER ALONE DR. LONDO!" "What ever happened to dad?"_ _he asked innocently. _

"_That died a long time ago." Brin said desperately trying to pull himself out of the muck. "Let...her...go." Brin said when his evil father raised a sharp utensil. "You couldn't save her when the giant spider attacked, how will you save her now? By love? Please son, let her go. Your only need is yourself. I'm doing this for you." He said putting the utensil to her chest._

"TINYA! NO!" He screamed sitting straight up in his bed. He looked around anxiously to see the girl he liked so much at his side. "Brin, you're burning up. You just had a bad dream, it'll be okay." She said placing a moist washcloth on his forehead. "Thank you love." He said before he collapsed into another nightmare.

Tears fell from Phantom girl's eyes. She ran her fingers across his forehead and whispered, "I love you." And suddenly, inside Timber wolfs dreams, everything became softer and lighter. He was standing on a cloud. _I don't get it, _he thought, _aren't I supposed to be falling, or exploding, or drowning? _"No Brin, you're in love. Real love, you've liked me for some time, but never been really IN LOVE. Now you are, so embrace it, and come give me a hug puppy!" Phantom girl said.

In Shadows room.

_Lightning lad, Saturn girl, Cosmic boy...this is the worst love square on the planet. Everything's getting jumbled up inside my head. I dated Cosmic boy before I had my first mission with Lightning lad. Then Cosmic boy thought that I was cheating and broke up with me. That hurt a lot, I actually like him. Lightning lad took pity on me and we started spending more time together. You know just friends, but Cosmic boy crept into Saturn girl's life. And suddenly, Lightning lad and Saturn girl were no longer a pare. But they were still friends, unlike me and Cosmic boy. That big ass._

Nock, Nock.

"Who is it?" She called sleepily, Brainiac 5 had told her before that she needed lots of sleep to get the venom out of her system. He also said that because she was a Geinen she had a much greater chance of getting over it tomorrow. "It's me, Lightning lad." He said bringing in a purple flower. "I'm sorry...that this happened to you. Everything...just isn't going right." He gave her the flower.

"It's okay Lightning lad. How are Saturn girl and Cosmic boy doing on their mission?" Shadow asked, "Actually, quite well. They established peace on planet Trinta." He said fingering the flower. "Lightning lad...I like you." His eyes practically popped out of his head. "You...like...me?" "Yes, I do. I don't care if you don't." Shadow said leaping out of her bed suddenly energized. "Do you like me back?" "I don't like you Shadow, I love you." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Shadow didn't know what to do, this was her first kiss. She decided the best thing to do was put her arms around his neck and let him put his hands around her waist.

Their lips parted and Lightning lad said, "Now go to bed, we've got a date tomorrow at seven." "Okay..." She said suddenly feeling as if she was on a cloud. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep quickly, having dreams about Garth.

In Brainy's room.

"But Brainy, I don't understand. How did you survive?" Super man asked for the third time. "I have already told you Super man. The spider gave off a gas that made you believe that I had been attacked. So I am fine. But you are not. You're mind could be severely compromised from the gas."

"No wonder I keep on seeing flying cows." Super man said. "Don't worry this will only take a minute." Brainy said putting a gas mask on Clark's face. "Now breathe deeply." Super man nodded and fell fast asleep.

In Bouncing boy's room.

"Time to get some ice cream." He said getting up from his bed. He dug his spoon into the rocky road ice cream. Just before he was going to indulge in his chocolatey goodness he heard a female clear her thought. "Aren't you going to share some with me?" Triplicate girl asked. "Trip! You're here!" He said giving her a hug that squished her. "Yep! We're all here!" She said splitting into three. "We were just wondering if you would like to join us at the arcade." The orange one said flashing a bag full of tokens. Bouncy threw down his rocky road and said, "You are the best girl...in the history of girls." He said giving her selves another bone crushing hug.

At Timber wolf's room.

Timber wolf woke up again to see that Tinya was looking very sad. "Are you okay love?"

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know...would it be too much if I took a nap with you?"

"Not at all, anything for you." He said lifting the covers to his left and letting her climb in. She eagerly scooted in and gave him a peck on the check. He smiled and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

And that my friends, is the end.


End file.
